R11-87P
Overview The Remington 11-87P is a semi-automatic shotgun with a solid 3 shot kill to the front and 2 shot kill to the back (assuming all the pellets land on the enemy player). It is one of the weaker shotguns for incapacitating enemy players, with a damage of only 68. It has extra slugs slung over the side of the shotgun only for cosmetic purposes and has an average range compared to most other shotguns. The Remington 11-87P has 40 rounds, 10 in the magazine and a reserve of 30. Players often neglect this shotgun due to its simplistic design and low damage. However, the shotgun, unlike the M4 Super 90 that suffers increased cross-hair spread, decreased accuracy when the player is jumping and tightened spread when crouched, the Remington 11-87P carries none of these attributes. Its crosshair does not suffer any changes when jumping (similar to the Double Barrel), allowing a run-gun-jump scenario to be be used at its most effectiveness in close ranges. However, the Remington 11-87P cannot have any magazine modifications, whereas the M4 Super 90 can. Its crosshair spread is decent and at close ranges, can easily kill small hit-box characters like Viper and Max. Another major benefit is the semi-automatic feature with this shotgun, allowing easier recoil control for the player to control whenever firing; since many players who purchase automatic shotguns tend to abuse this feature and use a spray and pray strategy. Variants Events This weapon has been sold for Permanent duration during the following events: *The Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale, for 9,950 NX. *The Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 15,920 NX. *It was available for permanent duration through the free Shotgun Case, only at 17:00-17:30 Pacific Standard Time, September 6, 2013 as part of the Back to Basic Event. Trivia *This gun was first leaked through CA:EU's forums. *Currently, there are no modifications available to be used with this shotgun. However, it comes with what appears to be a pre-attached Extended Magazine that retains a high reload speed. *It is the only weapon to feature any sort of cosmetic shell casings on the side of the weapon. *It is one of the longest shotguns in Combat Arms as viewed in First Person. Oddly enough, however, it says in the Combat Arms Arsenal that it is integrated with a short barrel. This leaves one to wonder if Nexon made an error in the model itself or if the actual shotgun has a much longer barrel. *As with some other guns, the 11-87P's description in the Arsenal is a little bit off. It states that the shotgun chambers eight rounds. However, the 11-87P actually can chamber up to ten rounds without any magazine modifications. *Due to the CA:NA - CA:EU merge, the name of this weapon was shortened to R11-87P. Media 11-87-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Remington 11-87P. 11-87-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Remington 11-87P. 11-87-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Remington 11-87P. 11-87-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Remington 11-87P. Category:Primary Category:Shotguns Category:CASH Category:Weapons Category:2012 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common